I Need You!
by Nao-Beast
Summary: Monroe can't control himself he needs to mate , he needs to dominate the one who's scent calls to him. That just happens to be his best friend , cop and the Grimm. Monroe X Nick
1. Chapter 1 ( Happy Birthday Candice )

A/N: I couldn't help myself; this is one of my favorite pairings so I decided to try my hand at it. Please review I would love to know your option.

It was a beautiful summer evening the moon was full and the season was one known for love but at the moment there was a disturbance called into the local police force, loud crashing and yelling coming from one of the neighbors houses, that said person being called in on was a well-known blutbad and closest friend of the Grimm detective.

Monroe was in a rage he had been having trouble controlling his inner wolf the last few weeks. He was in heat and the wolf wanted out to go fuck something so hard they wouldn't be able to move for days. The only thing helping the man was trashing his home breaking clocks he had worked so hard on.

Sirens rang through his clouded mind he didn't think they were real at first but he could hear talking outside now. He growled his fangs long, eyes red and sweat stained his ripped shirt. The man's house looked horrible, like someone had broken in and destroyed everything flipping the couch and broke ever mirror.

Banging on the door brought him out of his fantasies he forced himself to bring back his human face it was hard and left him panting more as sweat beaded from his forehead. He slowly opened the door getting hit with one man's scent that made his mouth water. The smell of earth mixed with musk of human male who had been working all day, he didn't know why it was so alluring. He was tempted to just pull the little Grimm in and pin him to a wall. Just the thought of that made his claws dig into his door frame.

"Monroe are you okay? We got a call about a disturbance." Nick asked looking over the blutbad who looked horrible, his skin pale and sweat covered his ripped shirt was showing more skin then he had ever seen Eddie show ever he was surprised to see the man was very toned and muscular under his baggy sweaters he usually wore.

"It's nothing I was just taking a few things apart." The wolf lied with ease as he glanced at Hank he didn't really trust that man even if he was one of nicks friends and know knew about the Grimm shit. Maybe he was just being territorial over what he saw as his. "Blutbad problem?" Nick asked reaching his hand out to grab the shaking older man's arm only to cause a menacing growl to fill the empty space as the man retreated back into his destroyed home.

"Yes and it's not safe for you or your friend to be here." His voice was guff he had been avoiding the man for over a week couldn't Grimm's take a hint? He picked up his favorite Howard Miller Princeton grandfather clock throwing it a crossed the room, it made a loud crash as it met the wall glass shattering all over the floor. "Eddie!" Nick was shocked by how barbaric his reformed blutbad friend had become.

"Just Leave!" The wolf snarled he had hated the scared look on Nick's face and the worry that filled his eyes he just wanted to kiss it away. The he growled more turning away from them as Hank grabbed Nicks arm. "He's not in the mood for reasoning Nick." Hank dragged the brunette out of the angry wolfs home. Monroe clawed at the wall the man's scent lingered turning him on to the point he was hard and yearning to dominate the smaller man , claim him as his own. Juliette hadn't been in the picture for a while now and Rosalee wasn't helping him he needed the Grimm only Nick could stop the aching.

The door squeaked open and shut before Monroe turned to look he didn't really need to he could tell it was Nick just by his smell. The young cop had books in his arms "Hey I will help you okay, your my friend and always there for me it's the least I can do for you right." Pain struck in the blutbad's chest at the others words, they made him feel horrible here his best friend was trying to help him and all he could think about was pinning him down somewhere or up against a wall.

"Nick, you could help me but I doubt you would want to do what I need." The man stated stalking towards the younger he hated how the boy didn't see how dangerous this situation could be or any vessen situation he got himself in. Sure he wasn't anything like those other Vessen he was reformed. He was a vegetarian clock maker who enjoyed playing cello and doing palliates in his spare time, but he wasn't as nice or gentle as he tried to be.

"Monroe I will do whatever to help you." The man stated thinking grabbing a beer might help the blutbad or something and he headed to the kitchen to find one in the fridge.

"You should start running the , go for the woods." He growled his face shifting as he started to vogue his fangs showing and clawed hands curling into fists.

"What?" Nick stopped what he had been doing shutting the fridge and looking towards the man noticing the red eyes on him. "Fine" he took off his gun holster setting it on the table beside the forgotten book he had brought then he shrugged off his leather jacket he didn't want to get that ruined. He trusted Monroe wouldn't hurt him so he didn't need any weapons as he made his way back to the front door. Once out of the house the boy took off running for the woods.

Monroe didn't run after the Grimm right away instead he paced a bit giving nick a chance of getting away before he bolted out the door after him.

It did not take long for Monroe to be on Nick's trail his scent was unmistakable he ran through the woods at an inhuman pace jumping over a downed tree before he could finally see Nick running not far from him.

He gave a warning growl like when they had trained together; he was giving him the heads up that he was close and ready to attack. Monroe lunged forward tackling the Grimm onto the forest floor. Nick was laughing and struggling a little to get out from under the older man. "Did you just need a chase?" Nick asked between cute pants as the blutbads red eyes changed back to brown while he looked down into green eyes. He could hear how fast Nicks heart was beating from the chase and from how Monroe was looking down at him.

"Monroe-"The man cut him off. "No Nick, I need you , I need you to submit to me." His voice was husky and breathless but filled with need and want. He didn't give the Grimm time to question what he meant he just leaned down kissing the other hard on his perfect lips.

~ To Be Continued~

A/N: What do you guys think should I continue? The next chapter would probably just be full of lovely smut. Comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A**/N: Warning this chapter is just pure smut ^,^ and my first ever Smut on fanfiction. Edited it some found a few mistakes that I couldn't look past.

* * *

Nicks green eyes were wide he couldn't believe what was happening as he pushed his hands up against the older man's chest trying to get out from under him. His mind was starting too hazy with the feel of the blutbads tongue lapping at his own.

He knew this was wrong men weren't supposed to be together he had been taught that as a child even though his friend Hank was dating Wu and he was okay with it. He was so confused as the blutbad's mouth left his , god his lips were throbbing he never had a kiss hurt so much before well a kiss that didn't involve getting his lip bite by a hexenbeast.

"Monroe?" his voice sounded as distant as the red eyed stare, staring down at him he was nervous under that gaze what did he mean but submit. He was pretty sure he couldn't beat this man even if he tried Eddie was the strongest blutbad he knew.

The next thing he knew was his shirt was being ripped open and he struggled, wiggling out from under the growling blutbad who had shed his own shirt. Nick ran he didn't look behind him he knew the man was running after him why had he left his gun back at the man's house this wasn't his friend at the moment maybe he would come back if he just stuck it out running and getting away from the blutbad till he tired… wait do Vessen tire? He was starting to breath heavy himself his heart pounding in his ears and lips , the growling came from his left so he ran right then a growl soon came from his right and he turned left , he felt almost like a piece of life stock herded by a sheepdog . He was smart enough to know Monroe was making him run somewhere , where he didn't know till he had to stop or he would have ran over the edge of a steep cliff into the rushing water below.

" Well fuck" he muttered turning to run back the way he came only to be grabbed from behind he struggled against the hold but he wasn't getting anywhere as he was dragged a good distance from the cliff. "Eddie what the hell were you trying to kill me?" he knew who was holding him he knew his hold anywhere he had been hugged by this man multiply times it was nice usually a warm safe hold but now he was too scared to see it as that… he was scared, it had been a long time since he could say such a thing.

"No I was making sure you could not escape again." The deep voice in his ears made him shuddered, but it also made blush paint his cheeks at the warm feeling starting to pool in his stomach. "What are you going to do to me?" he whispered as he turned and pushed down onto the ground the wolf man going down with him. The Grimm bit his lip when he felt sharp teeth running down his neck as the others warm tongue tasted his skin. "I'm going to rock your world, Nick." That sounded like the Monroe he knew he blushed more as that sunk in when the man started yanking off his pants while placing light kisses all over his bare chest and neck. "Wait I don't want this" He pushed at the blutbad's broad shoulders getting him to sit up sighing as he licked his fingers before leaning over to kiss nicks lips again.

"You want to help me right?" This was cruel of course he wanted to help his best friend but having sex didn't seem like the logically way to help anyone at the moment, especially in the middle of the woods were he didn't even know where they were. When he didn't responded the lips traveled down his jawline to his neck sucking the skin and nipping. He whimpered, he couldn't say that didn't feel good or it he would be lying he didn't know how to feel though as his legs were spread … wait what?

The man looked down seeing the way Monroe was moving his body. "Stop "He pleaded softly but did he really mean it? He was getting excited and it was obvious with how hard he was starting to get , he had dreams about the man before but he never thought anything about them everyone has a gay dream once in a while it was natural , right?

A loud sound came out of his mouth as something pushed inside of him it wasn't big but it stung he dug his short nails into the man's shoulders. "Just relax "He felt the man's breath against his lips before they were pressing close again starting up a gentle kiss as the intruding object starting to move inside him, going in and out. Soon it started to feel good he hated himself when the soft moan came out into the kiss, his own tongue moving along with the mans.

He didn't want to fight anymore he was intoxicated by the pain of two things moving inside now scissoring him stretching as Monroe told him , to make it easier for him when they fully mated. He couldn't hold back moan after moan as a third finger entered making the young man cover his face in shame as Monroe sucked his hard nipples he was just assaulted from all senses he could hear the sound of leafs crinkling under them with each movement and the smell of Eddie was in his nose he didn't know how good the man had smelled before this.

Nick couldn't hold back he ended up Cumming just from the man's fingers such agile clock making fingers. He couldn't catch his breath he hadn't had such a fucking good orgasim ever, not even when he had been with Juliette. "So still want me to stop?" He could hear Monroe's chuckle and blushed shutting his eyes as he shook his head.

He only opened his eyes when he had been flipped onto his hands and knees , he turned to look at the other seeing the man's pants coming off his eyes widened Monroe was huge. He felt his mouth run dry and heart pick up again with anticipation. Oh God what was he going to tell Hank , he wasn't supposed to have gone back to the blutbad's house he was supposed to go to dinner with Wu and Hank. He even left his phone back at the Man's house.

His thoughts were interrupted by something huge pressing into him he clawed the dirt gasping from pain he felt kisses being pressed on his spine and shoulder as a strong hand held his waist and the other pressed on the dirt next to his own nudging it to press on his. Nick pressed his hand on top of the older mans it hurt, as he was pressed further into he felt like he was being split in two. "Eddie "He whined out he never felt so helpless before. " Shh its okay you'll adjust soon and it will feel really good. "He didn't know if he believed the man's words but the hand that had been around traveled down stroking his neglected member bring him back to life down there as his inside did slowly loosen.

His body rocked as the man started to move doing slow thrust at first but soon picking up a faster and deeper thrust. Nick couldn't hold but the moaning and lewd sounds coming from his mouth as he raised his hips higher while lowering his chest to the ground he heard the man's growl of approval and he whined out as his shoulder was bitten so hard he could feel blood trailing down it. Soon the sound of skin hitting skin and moaning was all nick could hear it was driving him over the edge as Monroe hit something deep inside of him making him arch up and spill his seeds all over the ground below him and some on his chest.

The growl from Eddie made him feel bad from Cumming so soon again but he could still feel the man move in and out of his tight hole till warm liquid shot inside of him making him moan again as he panted trying to stay on his shaking limbs. "Nick your mine now. No one else can have you." He blacked out to that voice in his ears.

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do for my first Smut chapter? Comment?**


	3. Update

Sorry for not updating Recently , I have been having a lot going on at home. We are being evicted , My aunt just had a stroke and I am moving in with her to take care of her. I've also started working 5 days a week over 10 to 11 hours a day . I wouldnt mind Working with someone to Help me get my ideas out and become my co Writer.

Oh on the lighter note todays my Birthday(31st) i just turned 19 XP.


End file.
